particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Kanjor
KRP ₭1.50 trillion (Q4 4367) Comparison: KRP ₭1.45 trillion (Q4 4359) $255 billion LOD |growth = |per capita = KRP ₭15,110 (Q4 4367) |sectors = |components = |inflation = |poverty = |gini = 0.26 (4359 est.) |labor = 57,422,282 (4359) |occupations = |unemployment = 5.76% |average gross salary = KRP ₭291 weekly (Q4 4367) |average net salary = KRP ₭247 weekly (Q4 4367) |industries = |edbr = |exports = |export-goods = |export-partners = Alduria, Rildanor, Mordusia |imports = |import-goods = |import-partners = Alduria, Riladnor, Mordusia |FDI = KRP ₭1.8 billion |gross external debt = |debt = KRP ₭85 billion |deficit = |revenue = KRP ₭315,500,000,000 (As of Dec. 4367/ year) |expenses = KRP ₭316,500,000,000 (As of Dec. 4367/ year) |aid = |credit = BB |reserves = KRP ₭1,700,000,000 |cianame = |spelling = }}The economy of Kanjor had an estimated nominal gross domestic product (GDP) of up to KRP ₭1.50 trillion in late 4367. Since the formation of the Seleyan Union, Kanjor's economy has been closely aligned with the economy of the rest of the southern Seleya which have historically been its main trading partners. Kanjor's industrialization was haphazard and therefore agriculture has remained an important component of the nation's economy. Over the last few centuries, moves toward further industrialization have been pursued by several successive administrations. This left a legacy in the diversity of goods and services which Kanjor produces, from textiles, whisky and shortbread to jet engines, buses, computer software, ships, avionics and microelectronics, as well as banking, insurance, investment management and other related financial services. In common with most other industrializing economies, Kanjor has seen an uptick in the importance of both manufacturing industries as more advanced economies shift their firms to the cheaper states of Kanjor. This has, however, been combined with a rise in the service sector of the economy, which has grown to be the second largest sector in Kanjor. Management National Chamber of Commerce (Kanjor) National Development and Investment Commission Kanjorien Model/Kanjorien capitalism Agriculture UNDER CONSTRUCTION Kanjor is home to various types of agricultural production. Within animal husbandry, it includes dairy and beef cattle, pigs, sheep, and poultry. The Kanjorien agricultural industry is characterized by freehold and family ownership but due to structural development farms have become fewer and larger. With modern trade patterns profitability increasingly depends on global market trends. The arable land in Kanjor is approximately 52,600,000 hectares, and the number of farms approximately 750,000, out of which approximately one-half are owned by full-time farmers. The agriculture and food sector as a whole represents 28% of the total Kanjorien commodity exports. The destination of 62% of all exports is other Seleyan Union members states. Only about one quarter of the land is under cultivation – mainly in cereals. Barley, wheat and potatoes are grown on the Isle of La Tondelle of Kanjor, such as Silliers and La Tondelle. The western parishes of La Tondelle are a centre of production of soft fruits such as strawberries, raspberries and loganberries, owing to the milder climate. Sheep raising is important in the less arable mountainous regions, such as the southeast of Martois and most of Oléri which are used for rough grazing, due to its geographical isolation, poor climate and acidic soils. The rest of of the mainland (areas such as Numineux, northwestern Martois and southwestern Oléri) are major centers of cereal production and general cropping. In such areas, the land is generally flatter and the climate less harsh, and more suited to cultivation. Agriculture, especially cropping in Kanjor, is gradually mechanizing and generally efficient. The mainland farms tend to cover smaller areas than their Isle counterparts. Hill farming is prominent in the eastern Martois and in the center of the Oléri resulting in the production of wool, lamb and mutton. Kanjor's Isle of La Tondelle is a center of dairying. Cattle-rearing, particularly in the center and south of the Isle results in the production of large amounts of beef. NOTE: *LT - 13,780,000 ha *S - 10,764,000 ha *O - 6,417,000 ha *M - 9,081,000 ha *N - 12,556,500 ha Animal production The tendency towards fewer and larger farms has been accompanied by an increase in animal production, using fewer resources per produced unit. The number of dairy farmers has remained constant at around to about 9,500 with an average herd size of 150 cows. Kanjorien dairy farmers are among the largest and most modern producers in Seleya. More than half of the cows live in new loose-housing systems. Export of dairy products accounts for more than 12% of the total Kanjorien agricultural export. The total number of beef cattle in 4360 was approximately 8.5 million. The yearly number of slaughtering of beef cattle is around 3 million. Two thousand professional producers are responsible for the Kanjorien egg production, which was 45 billion eggs in 4360. Chickens for slaughter are often produced in units with 25,000 broilers. In 4360, 800 million chickens were slaughtered. In the minor productions of poultry, 63 million ducks, 18.4 million geese and 25.0 million turkeys were slaughtered in 4360. Grain production 27.8 million tonnes Manufacturing & Industry *Confederation of Small and Medium Enterprise Associations (Confédération Kanjorienne des Associations de Petites et Moyennes Entreprises, CKA-PME) Construction, Building materials & Engineering *Dufresne Construction Engineering Group (Groupe d'Ingénierie de Construction de Dufresne) :*Foulouse Foreign Economic Construction Company (Société de Construction Économique Étrangère de Foulouse) *Chouinard Geo-Engineering Corporation (Chouinard Société de Géo-Ingénierie) *Laval Group (Groupe Laval) :*Laval Realty (Laval Immobilier) Services Financial & Insurance *National Holding Corporation *National Chamber of Commerce (Kanjor) *Pesançon Mercantile Exchange *Voubaix Stock Exchange (Bourse de Voubaix) *Nasbourg Grain Exchange (Bourse des Céréales de Nasbourg) *Industrial and Commercial Banking Group *Pesançon Credit (Crédit Pesançonnois) *Central Bank of Kanjor (Banque Générale de Kanjor) *Insurance of the Canrille People (Assurances de Union Canrillaișe) *General Insurance of Kanjor (Assurances Générales de Kanjor) Healthcare sector *Blaise-Bertrand-Blanchet Laboratories (Laboratoires Blaise-Bertrand-Blanchet) - major pharmaceutical *AUC Health (AUC Santé) - health insurance subsidiary of Insurance of the Canrille People Retail *Beaulieau S.A. (Clothes, fashion) *Mireille S.A. (Clothes, fashion) *Langelier S.A. (Food retailer, grocery) *Petitjean S.A. (Clothing retailer) Telecommunications Information sector Communications services *Canrille-Kanjorien Television (Télévision Canrillaişe-Kanjorien - TCK) :*Kanjor 2 :*Kanjor 3 *Coeur Entertainment Group (Groupe de Divertissement Coeur - GD♥) :*Metropolitan Channel (Chaîne métropolitaine - Metro) :*Information Channel (Chaîne information - Info) Telephone services Internet services Tourism Transportation infrastructure *National Integrated Transportation Network *General Maritime Company of the Silliers Channel *General Corporation of Air Transport - Air transport Group :*Air Kanjor - Subsidiary :*Air Navigation Company - Subsidiary (Compagnie Kanjorien de Navigation Aérienne) XXXXXX Category:Kanjor Category:Economy of Kanjor